The Hilachet Betrayed.
The Hilachet Betrayed. is one of the possible missions that can be accessed from Boreas Station. Mission Selection League of Free Worlds A92A24.HL Classified assignment. High risks, high reward. 60000 CR reward. Briefing League of Free Worlds A92A24.HL Objectives. 1. Approach Hilachet Dreadnought. 2. Deploy "Phase Distorters" on Hilachet Dreadnought. 3. Defend all Donachet Grapplers. continue... | The Donachet, denizens of sub-space who hitherto declined contact with the League, and waged centuries of war with their cousins the Hilachet, have offered us a deal. In exchange for League assistance in finally destroying the Hilachet, they will share valuable interdimensional technology. We believe that this technology may play a deciding role in our battles with the Sha'Har.| To prove the effectiveness of this technology, the Donachet have arranged for an attack on the new Hilachet Dreadnought|, which is nearing completion in a League Military Shipyard. We are required to deflect suspicion from the League by deploying "Phase Distorters" on the targeted areas of the dreadnought's rear, so that the Donachet can drag it into Subspace and destroy it. Once the "Phase Distorters" have been deployed you are required to defend all Donachet Grapplers involved in this mission.| Hilachet forces are known for their fanaticism. Beware of possible Kamikaze attacks. The mission is of such great importance that even our shipyard will be unaware and regard both you and the Donachet as hostile. To ensure the Hilachet do not suspect us you must also destroy the League Shipyard.| We are offering a 60000 CR reward. Note: A minimum of 3 "Phase Distorters" are required for this mission, although we would recommend taking more. Briefing Unit Information League Shipyard RED on Radar Destroy Donachet Grapplers GREEN on Radar Protect Hilachet Dreadnought RED on Radar Primary Target Attach Distorters Forces Donachet Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *8? (Infinite?) x Donachet Fighter (Four Fighters appear after all three of the Dreadnought's weakpoints are hit by Phase Distorters; additional Fighters jump in to replace any that are destroyed) League-Hilachet Forces *20? (Infinite?)x League Fighter (Six League Fighters are present at the beginning of the mission; three more League Fighters jump in in when the Donachet Fighters arrive with additional Fighters jumping in to replace any that are destroyed) *1x League Shipyard (Cannot be destroyed until the Hilachet Dreadnought is captured) *1x Hilachet Dreadnought (Cannot be destroyed) (Starts mission with neutral IFF; IFF becomes hostile when one rear weak point is hit by a Phase Distorter) *4x Hilachet Kamikaze (Two Kamikazes jump in when the Dreadnought's IFF becomes hostile; additional Kamikazes jump in to replace any that are destroyed) *12? (Infinite?)x Hilachet Fighter (Four Huilachet Fighters launch from the Dreadnought when the Donachet Fighters arrive with additional Hilachet Fighters launching to replace any that are destroyed) Dialogue Phase Distorter Hits Dreadnought Weak Point *Message: Phase Beacon deployed and operational. Hilachet Dreadnought IFF Becomes Hostile *Message: Hilachet Kamikaze fighters have launched Donachet Fighters Arrive *Donachet: Protect our ships. All of them must make it to the Dreadnought(!) Donachet Fighters Prepare To Grapple Dreadnought *Donachet: We're going in - cover us(!) Hilachet Dreadnought Captured *Message: Hilachet Dreadnought disabled. *Message: Destroy the Shipyard. League Shipyard Destroyed *Ally: Jumpgate is open, have a nice day(!) Hilachet Dreadnought Jumps Out *Message: Hilachet Dreadnought has left the area. Unused Dialogue/Messages *Message: Beacon coupling destroyed. Debriefing Success League of Free Worlds A92A24.HL This technology could be the key to future battles against the Sha'Har. We appreciate your efforts and reward you accordingly. Reward: 60000 CR Total Payment: 60000 CR Failure League of Free Worlds A92A24.HL We could have benefited enormously from this new technology. We must find other ways to enlist the help of the Donachet. There will be no payment. Rewards *60000 CR (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions